1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a work positioning device for use on a production line or the like and more specifically to work a positioning device or manipulator which can be adjusted in a manner which allows a large variety of different work pieces to be accurately supported and/or secured in predetermined positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a previously proposed device which is capable of moving a plurality of work pieces to a predetermined position. This arrangement consists of support bracket 1 on which a rotatable member 2 is mounted. The rotatable member 2 includes a plurality of radially extending gauge plates 3a-3e. The support bracket 1 is further provided with an actuator 4 which is operatively connected with the rotatable member 2 in a manner wherein the latter can be selectively rotate and selectively move the gauge plates 3a-3e to new positions.
Each of the gauge plates is provided with a pinch lever type clamp 5 and an actuator 6 which is arranged to operatively connected with the clamp in a manner which enables the same to be selectively motivated. In this arrangement the actuators 6 are connected with the clamps 5 by way of linkage mechanism 7.
With this arrangement appropriate operation of the actuator 4 permit the gauge plates to be rotated in a manner to bring the desired one into a working position. In this case the working position is one wherein the gauge plate assumes the essentially vertical position denoted "0" in FIG. 1.
Operation of the actuator 6 induces the clamp to be moved into a position wherein a work piece is secured in position.
As it is necessary to be able to enable the adjustments in three dimensions, a manipulator arrangement generally denoted by the numeral 10 operatively connected to the lower end of the support bracket 1. In this instance the manipulator 10 includes a base 8 which can be moved along a first axis. A motor 9 is arranged to enable the manipulator to be moved along a second axis which is arranged normally to the one along which the base is movable. In addition to this a knee joint-like arrangement is provided with motors 11, 12 and 13 which allows the height of the mounting bracket 1 to be selectively changed.
However, with this arrangement as the number of gauge plates is limited, it is necessary to change the same from time to time in order to permit different work pieces to be appropriately supported. This apart from being troublesome consumes valuable working time.
For further disclosure relating to the above described arrangement reference can be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,905 issued on Sep. 8, 1987 in the name of Tamura et al and which is assigned to the same entity as the instant application.